Mitsuki Haruno
Mitsuki Haruno (春野 美月 Haruno Mitsuki) is the female protagonist of the manga series Haru Matsu Bokura. She is a 1st year high school student who has a part-time job at a cafe. Appearance Mitsuki is an average and cute teenage girl with shoulder length red-orange hair that is mostly often seen with her hair hang loose in school (but she soon changes to various hairstyles) and reddish brown eyes. Her school uniform is a blue pleated skirt, a long sleeve blouse attached with blue sailor-style collar, a red bow tied in the front, knee-length socks and a pair of brown shoes. At work, she wears a dark colored pants, dark elbow-length sleeves top underneath a white t-shirt and a short waist apron. She usually puts up her hair in pigtails whenever she is on duty. Personality Mitsuki is a shy and timid girl who is struggling to make friends since entering in high school. Despite her timid personality, she is a very warmhearted and caring girl towards her friends where she becomes driven in order to help her friends deal with their problems or worries. She unexpectedly finds friendship from the popular boys of the basketball club who frequently hangs out at the cafe where she works. She becomes specifically drawn to one of the boys named Towa Asakura, who is always kind and helpful to her in dealing with her problems. Because of him, she starts to change and is able to befriend a girl from her class name Reina Yamada who has an eccentric interest and hobby. She later on becomes friends with a girl from the basketball club name Maki Sudou, who also has a crush on Towa. Through the help of her friend's words of advice and encouragement, she becomes less apprehensive and more engaging in school, as she starts to take lead in cheering and creating a banner for her friends, and joining the school's cultural festival committee. History In the past, Mitsuki used to be a loner. During 4th grade, she strives to be on top in her class, but she was isolated by her female classmates that led her to become anxious and withdrawn in school. Around that time, she bumped into Aya Kamiyama, who was playing basketball by himself at an outdoor basketball court. She admired him for being a cool and strong "girl" despite being alone. They quickly became close friends and shared lots of precious memories together. Unfortunately, their friendship shortly ended after Aya and his family had to move to America. Inspired by him, she wanted to change and was determined to make new friends and fun memories in high school as well. Eventually, they were reunited; however, Mitsuki felt wary around him after discovering that Aya was in fact a boy in the first place. Relationships [[Towa Asakura|'Towa Asakura']]' ' Towa is Mitsuki's dear friend and love interest. He met Mitsuki at her workplace along with his friends, Rui Miyamoto, Kyousuke Wakamiya and Ryuuji Tada. They went to the cafe to help Ryuuji confess to the girl name Nanase who also works there. Yet they inadvertently got Mitsuki upset when Ryuuji almost confessed to her by mistake. The following day, Towa initiates a friendly conversation with Mitsuki, where it is revealed that basketball members are actually forbidden from dating. However, she points out to him that his friend, as a matter of fact, confessed to her co-worker, in which Towa firmly explains that they were simply helping Ryuuji who is dealing with his first love. He asks her to keep it a secret, and in return, she makes him promise not to bring along any fan girls to the cafe since it is an important place for her. He somehow keeps his promise to Mitsuki, which made her very happy, and she expresses her thanks to him and his friends for all the nice things they have done for her. She eventually confides about her past as to why the cafe is considered very precious to her, for which Towa happily compliments her for being an honest girl. The pair would always help each other out whenever the other is facing an obstacle; and as a result, they become close and soon develop romantic feelings for each other. [[Aya Kamiyama|'Aya Kamiyama']] Aya is Mitsuki's precious childhood friend who has helped her a lot in the past. They met and became best friends during elementary at a basketball court where they would spend time playing together. Aya later left the country to live abroad due to his father's work and has lost contact with her since then. Ultimately, he returns home to look for her and unexpectedly meets Mitsuki at her friends' basketball match. However, she becomes skeptical at first with him because she has known Aya as a girl since they were young, but is revealed to be a boy all along. This causes Mitsuki to feel betrayed, uncomfortable and wary around him. Aya eventually persuades Mitsuki to go on a date with him in order to rekindle their friendship, and for her to accept him as a man. Mitsuki initially rejects him, but he finally convinces her after persuading her that they will be hanging out just like old times. Because of their shared bond in the past, Mitsuki slowly feels sorry towards him and eventually acknowledges him as a grown man. Aya is exceedingly affectionate and is profoundly caring towards Mitsuki; however, her love for him is equivalent to that of a cherished friend. Trivia *The name Mitsuki 'means "beautiful" (美) ('mi) and "moon" (月) (tsuki). *Mitsuki's surname Haruno 'means "spring" (春) ('haru) and "field, wilderness" (野) (no). ** These words can mean "spring field" together. *Mitsuki's favorite food is apple pie. *Mitsuki has 2 younger sisters named Kana and Rika. *Mitsuki calls Towa Asakura "Asakura-kun" while the rest of her close friends by their first name. *Mitsuki and Towa would squeeze their hands together before a match as a gesture of encouragement. *Mitsuki works in a cafe called Words Cafe. She considers the cafe an important place for her because in front of it is an outdoor basketball court where she met her precious childhood friend. *Mitsuki calls Aya Kamiyama "Aya-chan" because she thought he was a girl. *Mitsuki kept a hair tie that Aya and her used to play with when they were young. *Mitsuki has a basketball phone strap chained to her cellphone that was given to her by Towa as a "Thank you" gift. *In Chapter 21, Mitsuki and Towa almost kissed each other on the lips after she almost lost her balance trying to snatch the toy ball with her hands inside the close compartment of the Ferris wheel, but unluckily, they got interrupted. Navigation Category:Mitsuki Haruno Category:Main Characters Category:Seiryo High School Category:Female Characters Category:Words Cafe